Yu-Gi-Oh: The Pharaoh's Son And I
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Blindshipping. Atem has had a relationship with Yugi for years. When Atem brings up the idea of marrying the teen, the king denies Atem's favor. With the idea that the gods are the ones to fix fate in their favor, Yugi and Atem seek them. Only for things to turn out worse. The millennium items' true nature become know as darkness befalls Egypt. Can both boys fix what's been done?
1. A Prince Love Is Like No Other

"My answer is no. You cannot marry that boy."

The young prince, kneeling before the pharaoh looks up in shock and betrayal. His father, the King of Egypt, had just denied his request. His advisors, present at the meeting, look at the young prince in discuss. The only one that shows any real sympathy is eldest of the seven. Shimon Muran. The only who knew the extent of the emotional attachment the heir to Egypt had for the common boy.

"Father. Reconsider your-"

"Atem! Enough!" The king puts a hand out to stop his son from pleading his case. "This discussion is over! Done!"

The young prince stands, facing his father siting in the throne. "The bond me and Yugi have goes beyond that of anyone can fathom. You can have me meet many suitors but none will take his place."

"Give it a rest." The Priest, Seto, shakes his head and crosses his arms. "The pharaoh has said what needs to be said. Personally, I agree with his choice. Your relationship with him is disgusting and disrespectful to the crown and the country. He's doing you a favor."

The young prince turns to leave. There was no way he was going to change his father's mind. Which meant he would have to think and weight his options. What he worried was how he would tell Yugi.

How would he even explain this whole situation? His father said no and only one person seemed to back him and the boy up. Seto was in his father's ear which made this much harder.

"And Atem?"

The prince stops but doesn't turn as he moves he watched the wall from the corner of his eye, purplish red eyes narrow.

"I want you both to stop sneaking about. I know what you both are doing, and I don't like it. You're the next King, heir to Egypt. Act like it."

Atem winces at that comment, but doesn't let his father know he actually hit a nerve. He knew about their relations. How did he know?

He leaves the hall. Didn't matter what anyone said. This didn't change a thing. He and Yugi would be together.

~XxX~

Dark, midnight, which meant the prince could wander. He looks from his bedroom door, when he sees the hallway clear of anyone who may see him leave. He makes his way through the palace, his gold sandals on the stone floors and be moves, and his red cape flowing behind him. All he has to do was make it to the main entrance of the palace, unnoticed like he did every night.

He makes it outside. As far he knew no one saw, and there his lover was coming up the stairs to greet him.

"Yugi." It was almost a whisper as they both embrace, sitting on the steps, a passionate kiss shared between the two. "By the Gods, I've missed you."

Atem stands, helping the young teen to his feet. "Come, before someone sees."

~XxX~

"You talk to him today?"

"I did." Atem only shakes his head, he clips the purple cape over Yugi's shoulder and then clips a gold crown over his forehead. The eye of Horus adorned the front, just as Atem's did. "He doesn't approve. And with his advisors in his ear, I don't see things changing."

Yugi stands and looks into the wall mirror, he loved being with Atem, he always adorned him in his royal clothes when he stayed over. The prince's way of making Yugi feel equal, that he belonged. Even if the king didn't agree, Atem wouldn't just quit. He was stubborn in his own way. He always did what he felt was right and did it to the end. Atem would find a way around this too.

He always did when it came to Yugi.

"Maybe… You should go above your father's head." Yugi points to the Future Pharaoh's DiaDhank. "You're the keeper of the Egyptian Gods. Maybe they can do something?"

Purplish red eyes stare into purple eyes as the pharaoh stands from his bed, grabbing him by the hand. They both rush out of the palace to the closes shrine. "You might just be right."

If Atem couldn't change the Pharaoh's mind about the relationship, maybe the Gods could.

~XxX~

They take off from the palace, hands held tightly together.

No one noticed the priest watching from his window as the two males set out towards the city limits, on the prince's horse.

He also noticed the prince's two best friends watching him leave. Mahad and Mana. The magician and magician in training. They then took off in a different direction but he had a feeling they were going to meet the prince and his lover at a rendezvous point.

He shakes his head, as he watches the two leave. He didn't have a problem with the relationship itself, it was just unprofessional for the royal family. It seemed to set a bad review for the family that he served, along with his ancestors before him.

Seto didn't like this, but he decided to let them go and warn Atem's father about the two running off. Mahad was going with him, the pharaoh would make him explain.


	2. Forging The Bonds

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon looks from his balcony and over his land. His mind centering over his worries and problems. Atem was one. He was gone and no doubt with Yugi. Seto even spoke to him about it and set off that night. However, this is on issues that could be fixed in time and was a small set back compared to the problems that are an immediate issue now.

There was a serious problem with criminality and thieving. The ancient pyramids were being broken into and now was spreading into his city.

Then there were also the threats of invaders coming into his country. The walls wouldn't hold forever and his army was dwindling. He couldn't have it and time was running out.

"Dearest brother," the pharaoh turns to the other man standing next to him. "I need a favor. To find a way to end the criminal mentality and end the bad. To make my land safer."

Aknadin nods as he remembers something. "There is the Millennium Spell book. It's the main reason for all the wars. Maybe if it was deciphered, a spell could be used to at least keep threats at bay and the book has been kept in the hands of the Pharaohs for centuries. It might be time we tried and see what it had to offer."

The king looks to his brother. "You started reading it, I take it."

"Forgive me, brother. I saw problems arise years prior. I was able to translate one spell. The Dark Ritual. It's a process in forging and creating seven mystical items. They grant the power to calm wars, punish thieves and eliminate invaders."

The name of the spell made the king feel very uncomforting, but again something needed to be done. "Do what must be done. I don't want my son to inherit such a mess."

Aknadin nods as he leaves, to prepare for the forging on these items. Then he thinks of something that will definitely get his bother to go along with agreeing to this idea. "Maybe this will help with your son seeing the light and see his relations with that boy is nothing but trouble."

"Atem's relationship with him can only bring more problems than good." Akhnamkanon keeps his eyes into the horizon. "None the less, he is my son. And I hope he does what is right."

~XxX~

Sunrise was coming. The sun shining into Yugi's eyes, waking him from his sleep. Him and the prince still riding horse back. He remembered they stopped for a few minutes and switched places. He had Yugi sit in front of him. He must have fallen asleep. Made even better so see him wrapped up in Atem's red cape.

To go all this way and to do all this for him. It meant a lot for Atem to do all this, and even the small stuff. Atem dealt with the cold of the night desert to make sure Yugi slept comfortably. When he looked up to his lover he could see something was wrong.

He looked very serious.

"Everything ok, Pharaoh?"

Realizing his mistake of looking so serious, he looks down to the younger boy and holds a genuine smile. "I'm not king yet."

"But you will be, and no one can see you failing at it. You have people that love you and stand behind you." Yugi smiles. "In my years of knowing you, you showed me and taught me so much. Bravery and to ignore what people think, even if they don't share the same idea or thoughts as me."

"Just as you have taught me compassion and loyalty." Atem smiles. "One day, I'll take over after my father and you be at my side. If you will have me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Yugi sits up, clipping the red cape back over Atem's shoulders. He takes one of Atem's hands into his. "We can do this. Together we can do anything, we can change fate in our favor."

Atem can only stare at the boy in front of him. The king can bring in any suitor he wanted and match him with anyone he wanted, but it wouldn't change a thing. Yugi was the one he was meant to be with. The gods would help aide in this. 'He gives me the energy to keep going. I almost forgot how strong our bond is.'

"We are very close." Atem points. "I can see the building from here. We can do this."

"Together we can do anything!" Yugi looks into the horizon. "No turning back now!"

Atem smiles and kisses Yugi sweetly. "We can do this; I'm not leaving your side."

~XxX~

Akhenaden looked to the four followers of royal spell casters in his lab. In order for these items to be forged, he needed two things; ninety-nine human sacrifices and seven days after for the items to form.

The first part was already complete, for he had a secret attack held on the village of Kul Elna, where most thieves seem to be born from and learn the master trade there. His idea was to kill ninety-nine people from there, and have the bodies returned to the palace's dungeon. Not a body more or one body less. Which was why they left a teen to live alone, abandoned, with his family killed. One extra soul could cancel the spell and render the 'cause' for nothing. Akhenaden couldn't risk it.

Of course, there was one rule everyone had to follow. Akhnamkanon could not know. To make sure of this, he had those who he sent brainwashed, to make sure they never spoke of what happened there.

The flesh, blood, and souls were added to the gold to cast the items inside a stone slab, the Millennium stone. Here the items will reside until their power was figured out.

When he read more into the spell, it was said that darkness of one's heart could be sealed away, and then summons later on in time in battle. How true that was, he didn't know.

Then there were the DiaDhanks. Only those chosen by the gods would have one, and those were chosen became servant and trusted into the royal family.

Meaning the royal family and those who served the family itself.

On these slabs of gold stone that adored the arms of the Pharaoh and his son, along with those who served the family in court, the advisors and such. These stones had the carving of the protectors that served a certain member of the royal family.

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon had the Winged Sage Falcos, and Atem had the Gods themselves. This magic, these items, might actually be able to give these mystical protectors life, and even control and have possession of more than one.

Too bad he wouldn't find out until seven days later.

~XxX~

Atem dismounts his horse and ties him to a ruin stone. He helps Yugi off the horse and they both walk, hand in hand into the temple and down a flight of stone steps, underground.

Yugi had the right idea. If this was any other person who didn't have the Gods as their protector by birth, they could only pray and hoe for a sign. Atem however, might actually get a sign. An answer maybe.

Atem and Yugi stop. Inside a room there are three carvings of the Gods. Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer. Yugi grips the prince's hand and they both step forward.

The prince takes off a gold cuff from his wrist and leaves it by the alter. A gift, in exchange for a prayer. The Pharaoh activated his DiaDhank. "By the three, please, listen to me?"

Mana and Mahad arrive. seeing the prince's horse tied up, they head down the stairs. Mahad did his best to try and talk the prince out of doing this, but he was as stubborn as his father. He knew someone saw them leave. Doesn't matter who, but they must have told the king.

And he knew damn well, when they got back, he was going to be interrogated on it. His biggest worry was if they would call this treason. Technically he went above his own father to get the answer he wanted.

"This is really dumb." Mana mumbles The magician couldn't agree more.

That was until he saw the bright golden glow of a dragon inside the room and it was huge. The prince managed to call forth one of the gods. Then it vanished and three bolts of lightning struck sententiously. Two in the room, and one back at the palace.

And Yugi and Atem were struck, at the exact same time, and both were knocked out because of it.

They fell to the floor, hands still held in a tight grip. Thank the gods they were breathing but they weren't going to wake up anytime soon.

That left Mana and Mahad to get the two boys back safely. Mahad was going to have a lot to answer for.

~XxX~

I love you guys. Getting good huh? Please review and tell me what you think and please write something before favoriting, it tells me that you enjoy it and really do like what I have so far criticism helps too. Thanks guys


	3. Dark Intentions

"What happened out there!?" The pharaoh glares at the magicians. "One of you better answer me!"

Mana tends to the boys in the prince's chamber. She rubs a cloth over their foreheads with cold water. She honestly didn't know how to answer.

Neither one of them really saw what happened. One second they saw the dragon, the next thing a flash of light and the two fell to the floor.

"I honestly, don't know what I saw." Mana pipes up as she dunks the cloth again as starts on Yugi's head. "one minute they were fine, then a flash of light, and they were both on the ground."

Mahad only shakes his head, wishing she didn't say anything. Understandably, she was trying cover both their asses, well more his, but the prince and his… whatever you call Yugi… have been out for almost three days. The pharaoh wanted answers as to what happened out in the desert. The four of them were out there, and two of them weren't even conscious, and the other two didn't really know what even happened.

The pharaoh looks to Mana and takes her wand laying at her side. He narrows his eyes in suspicion before looking back at Mahad.

Mahad put his hands up defensively. He knew what Atem's father thought, and it wasn't the case at all.

"She didn't do anything. She didn't even have her wand with her," Mahad shakes his head. "We saw the two leave the night before and followed them. We knew nothing of what they were doing. If you really want to know what they were up to, you will have to wait for one of them to wake up."

"Until things are cleared up, she is not to use any magic or spells. Understand?" Pharaoh Akhnamkanon pushes the wand into his chest, handing it over before leaving the room. "And when Atem's… whatever you want to call that boy, wakes, send him out. I don't want to see him again."

~XxX~

Atem groans as he sits up. His head hurt something awful, his arms shook when he tried to sit up and with Yugi lying next to him, looking like he wasn't awake yet, it only left him with the feeling of guilt.

He was the reason him and Yugi were in this mess. Yugi told him not to go up against his father. He warned him that nothing good could come to bringing their bond out in the open. Now? The entire country must know about their affairs and feelings, and his father must know by now that him and Yugi ran off together. Yugi warned him and he didn't listen.

Now Yugi was paying the price for his hasten actions.

He only fell back into his bed. Sitting up wasn't an option right now. He was too weak. He closes his eyes tightly, fighting back tears. A king is never to cry. "I'm sorry, Yugi. It's my fault and I should have never pulled you into this."

"You and I have been at this for years and it was only a matter of time before people found out. I was the one who told you to go to the temple. What happened there is my full responsibly and I own that." Yugi smiles and turns to face the prince sitting next to him, he grips his hand. "What we do, we do together. To this day I have no regrets and I'm glad to be by your side. I'm sorry for everything."

"Guess we both knew what we were getting into when we started this entire game."

Yugi nods and smiles confidently

~XxX~

Day seven, the seventh day and the items were completed and done, molded perfectly and formed into seven objects. A puzzle (which was resembled more of a pyramid.), a rod, a necklace, a scale, an eye, a key, and ring, (which literally looked like a big round ring and five cone shaped hanging from the bottom. The Eye of Horus in the center.)

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon stares into the millennium stone. "These will help aide in fixing what is broken with our country?"

Aknadin nods. "Each of your chosen advisors will receive a secondary item, while the Pharaoh will always have possession of the millennium puzzle. Since its hold much more power and more secrets. When the time comes, your son will inherit the puzzle along with Egypt."

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon nods but still holds a sense of worry. Something about these items seemed wrong, like they held dark intentions that he didn't know about. Yet, didn't good intentions always have a sense of bad?

Can't have light without darkness.

~XxX~

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon calls his advisors for a meeting in the main throne room. Here the items were given out.

Isis received the Millennium Necklace.

Shimon received the Millennium Key.

Priest Seto received the Millennium Rod.

Mahad Received the Millennium Ring.

Karim received the Millennium Scale

The Pharaoh wore his Millennium Puzzle. To represent the pyramids of Egypt, in honor of past kings.

Aknadin had received the Millennium Eye before this meeting. For the eye took the place of his original eye and it was a painful, gruesome process.

Then, the first Millennium Trial. A simple thief, caught stealing from a store in the city. Here they would see how to cast the darkness from a person's heart and lock it away.

The pharaoh and his brother would work and figure out, together, and alone on how to resummons it.

The thief sits in chains and his fate is seen by the chosen ones.

First the rings glow in the direction of the thief indicating a darkness lurking inside his heart. Aknid reads the thief's mind with the eye, and find what he needs. The dark tendencies. Then the scale, a feather is placed on one side, for it to dip in the opposite side of the scale, this would mean that the darkness was there and it measured how strong it was. Then the key was used to enter the mind of the one on trial and pull the monster out. Lastly, the rod was used to seal the monster into a stone slab.

The darkness in this person was small so the tablet used to seal the monster away was small. This helped to see that the stronger the monsters, the bigger the tablet needed to be.

This would be the how to create the army they needed to stop any invasions.

~XxX~

Atem makes his way down the hall. His face reads of seriousness and determinations. He ignored the faces and comments under their breathe around him. Didn't matter and he didn't care. He had a task at hand. His father had called him to the throne room.

To be honest, their relationship had been strained due to the whole incident at the temple almost a month back. Unfortunately, his father had actually been feeling unwell and he was hoping he could fight it off.

He had a feeling it had to do with the lightning strike, which would explain why he was so upset when he found him and Yugi in his room. His father wasn't struck down like they were, but it might be an after effect, since he was still hit.

Entering the throne room, he could see that his father wasn't accompanied by his chosen advisors. It caught him off guard. Did his father finally see things his way? Or did he have a different agenda?

That pyramid around his neck was a new additios as well. Did today have something to do with that?

"Atem."

"Father." Atem just stares at him, challenging him. "If you're going to try and change my mind again, he isn't going anywhere."

He just stands and walks past the young prince, not even looking to him. "Follow me, Atem. I have an errand we need to run. I need to talk to you. Privately."

Atem follows his father silently.

~XxX~

The pieces are coming together. I'm glad you guys enjoy and remember to write reviews. I love seeing what you guys love to say. Thanks again.


	4. Trials of The Pharaoh

Atem follows his father carefully, not to trigger any traps here. He watches his footing carefully, not to slip, as a fall like these would end in death.

"Why have you brought us here, father?" He looks around cautiously. "I didn't even know this temple even existed."

"I didn't want you to know about this place until you were of age. To come here would be to release you of any dark sins you have made. To confess and accept your punishment. This trip isn't for you. It's for me."

Atem's eye wide as he processes what the king had said.

"I'm not perfect. I never claimed to be, but I did the best I could with the resources I had. I've done some unforgivable things and I'm here to right some wrongs." The king continues to walk. "You need to follow the path and make it on your own. In case you have sins you need to confess."

"I don't have sins I need to confess yet."

The pharaoh doesn't look to the young prince. "With your relationship? I think you should rethink that answer."

Atem shakes his head in disapproval and follows slowly, in silence. His thoughts pulling him along the path as he walks with his father. 'Right some wrongs? What exactly did that mean? What did he do? Was it his choice about my lover? Or something deeper? Maybe pyramid puzzle he was wearing? What the hell was it!?'

Lost in thought, he loses his footing and slips from the path, catching himself on the ledge. His father only looks down at the prince. He doesn't extend a hand or help him. "You need to get back on your own path. When your king, no one can help you with that but you. Your first lesson."

He could feel his fingers slipping and his heart was racing. He did the one thing everyone tell you not to when your being suspended over a far fall. To look never look down…

And he did just that. Stupid move.

He closes his eye to get the image of the darkness below him to vanish and looks back up, the direction he had to go. There were two things that kept him from just quitting. One, was to leave Egypt without a legal heir. The second was leaving Yugi.

'I can't just give up like this. To let go and fall. What Yugi would think of me? What my people would think of me? A failure and a quitter.' He finds the energy and strength to pull himself up. He sighs and lays on the path. Scared and weak. 'I couldn't just leave him. I need him and he needs me.'

"Good. You're learning." Atem gets to his feet, shaking a little but sucking up, a close call just a little too close for comfort. His father leading down the path again. "Come on, time is wasting."

Atem huffs but fallows anyway. 'This is bullshit.'

~XxX~

Isis sits in her room, her hands on her lap, her necklace worn on her neck. Wondering how she should take the vision her necklace showed her.

'It can't be true!" She holds her head in her hands as she looks defeated and scared by her vision. She had no idea when it would come true but it was sometime after the prince took over the crown 'The entire reason these items were made was to put that Yugi boy on trial? For some reason the trial can't be completed on him. But why?'

The relationship itself didn't bother her, she was one of the very few who found that Yugi was good for the future king, sadly, others didn't see her side. Atem loved Yugi, everything he did was for Yugi, and she respected it highly. As much stigma and anger that came when people saw them together.

The best part about the prince? Stigma just fueled his fire. Instead of letting go of the Yugi's hand, he would only grip it tighter, and smirk as the name calling was heard. If it got bad enough, he would just kiss the boy. Got to the point where people just stopped talking. Atem's fire fed off other's kindle. Got to the point where his fire would burn everything out.

'The future is always changing. This might not even take place.' Isis looks to her window, worried. 'I can't bring this to anyone's attention, not yet. I need to see more, and see what I can do to avoid this, if I can.'

~XxX~

Atem and the Pharaoh come to a door and they both enter. Atem starts to follow his father again only for his father to put a hand up, halting his only son in his tracks. "You don't need to come any further. For you have nothing to answer for."

This entire trip had nothing to do with himself, his father was the one who had sins to confess to.

Atem takes a few steps back as he watches his father fall to his knees as he looks up to the carvings into the walls that are lit by the candles in the room. The gods, his protectors.

"Forgive me, for what I have done." The king looks to the ground shames and it honestly scared Atem. His father was strong, and willed. To see him like this was disheartening. "What happened in that village, is the blood on my hands. I knew nothing of the invasion but it happened on my watch. I take full responsibility for the attack."

This was the man that could make Atem, who was about as stubborn and strong headed as his father, fall where he stood… except when it came to his relationship with Yugi, which wouldn't end until he was dead in the ground. 'What exactly is he talking about? What attack?'

"I don't care what happens to me or what you want to do to me, just spare my only son. Please protect him and watch over him. Don't make him pay for my mistakes." Then he mumbled something that Atem couldn't hear.

Then, for the second time, the Pharaoh was struck by a ray of light. Lightning.

"Father!" Atem runs to his father's aide and throws his arm over his shoulder to help him stand. He was weak, and in pain. To make it worse, he was already sick and now this just made his predicament worse. "Are you ok?"

"Let's go." He breathes heavily. He shakes as he stands and leans more of his body weight on his son. Sure they didn't always see eye to eye all the time, most things they didn't agree with at all, but Atem was still his son, he loved him unconditionally. He would make a fine king when his day came… he just hoped Yugi wouldn't be in the palace and part of the family after he passed. "We are done here."

~XxX~

It was all shocking really. Her item had more potential than that of the others. The other five looked into the souls and hearts of the others, the puzzle had more mystery and no one really knew what it did, and hers allowed her to see what could happen or will happen… if it was even a vision of actual events. This was her first vision to start.

She had a small hunch, if their king just accepted the relationship of Atem and Yugi, these problems might not have ever arose in the first place. The king was stubborn, and Atem was no better, but this was a quality that would make Atem a good king and heir after his father. Atem could hold his own, and that's hat Egypt would need in the upcoming years.

Yugi was a great asset to Atem a well. She was actually really surprised that Atem's father never caught on to their interest into one another. Yes, they were friends since childhood. You always saw the four of them together;

Mahad, the magician who was only a prodigy then.

Mana, who actually got into magic because of Mahad. She then became Mahad's prodigy a few years ago when Mahad's training was complete.

Atem, a young child and heir to Egypt.

Yugi, he wasn't anything special. Commoner child who enjoyed to play.

But even Isis could see there was always something off, his only reason for always being near the palace wasn't just to play with the royal kids, it was a very good cover and King Akhnamkanon never seemed to see their relationship as more than innocent.

That was until both boys became teens. Atem was getting older and so was Yugi. With maturity comes with growing, and games were no longer something the two were interested in. Yugi wanted more, and he had his sight set on the prince, and Isis could see Atem felt the same. Even a hint of wanting the younger teen more than Yugi wanted him.

And Atem got anything he wanted when he fought for it.

She remembered when she first spotted the two. She thought she was just being paranoid until she saw them kiss behind the one of the pillars in the hall and that sent her hunch correct. She wasn't even looking for them, she just turned a corner and there they were. That was actually the day they both shared their feeling for one another.

The promise to keep one another no matter what, sealed in a kiss.

The way Atem held the younger one was the way a king should treat his one and only. Man or woman it mattered not to her as long as the prince was happy. She felt the Atem's father should feel the same. Of course he was stuck in his ways, and King Akhnamkanon would bring suitors for his only son. Each one was dismissed.

Atem just wanted the relationship accepted. For almost ten years him and Yugi were like this, sneaking around and trying to be discrete. One of them slipped up and was spotted, which forced Atem to come forward with it and ask for Yugi's hand in marriage.

Whoever spotted the two had no business going into the prince's sleeping chambers in the first place, but when he did, he caught both boys in a very awkward state. Atem on top of Yugi.

Whoever saw must have been very embarrassed. Maybe they were jealous it wasn't them. Not like making it public changed anything, didn't stop Atem from showing Yugi the same love and affection he had shown him for the past ten years. Just allowed him to show more openly.

Like she said, Atem was strong headed.

Speaking of Atem, she looks from her window to see the young prince almost caring the pharaoh back into the palace.

"By the Gods…" Her eyes widen as she shakes her head in worry and disbelieve. "What… happened out there? My pharaoh..."


	5. Promise Of A Fallen King

Atem grunts as his arms give under him. He rolls himself over, laying on his back. He was spent as his body beaded sweat and his breath was labored.

The teen next to him gets up to dress and leave. Only to have the prince's arms wrap around his waist, tan lips leave a small trail of kisses down his neck.

"…Please stay with me."

"I know you love me." Yugi shifts a bit to pull the sheet over his lower half, covering himself and the prince. "But this…isn't the best way to be coping."

"I'm scared, Yugi." Atem lets out a long sigh before falling back into the bed. "Just being with you helps give me piece."

Yugi was right. This wasn't the right way to cope with his issues right now, but with being with Yugi on such a heightened connection level helped him forget the real world and all his problems that came with it. Helped him forget the people in his ear about his relationship, the invasions, the thieving, just the evil in the country.

However, things took a turn for the complete worse when Atem and his father took a trip to the temple of the gods. There his father was struck. He was sick before that and that strike just did the pharaoh in completely.

Atem's father was dying, and being with Yugi sexually took some of the pain away.

"I lost my mother at a young age, now my father." The prince covers his face embarrassment of showing weakness to his better half. "I feel alone."

"You may think you are, but you're not." Yugi pulls the prince's hands from his face and gently wipes the tears from his eyes. "You might be the next king, but you won't be ruling alone. You have friends who will guide you and show you the right path. Others may not agree with our relationship, but I'm sure the last thing they want to do is see you fail."

"Yugi…"

Yugi smiles as he takes Atem's hands in his, gripping them tightly. "I'll be by your side through it all. Even if we aren't allowed matrimony, I'll always be there supporting every decision you make. We made a pact years ago. I'll stick by you no matter what."

"Thank you, Yugi. For everything,"

~XxX~

Isis sits on the plush pillow by the Pharaoh's bed side, running cold water of his head and trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. She holds his hand gently as a sign that she is by his side and he won't leave this earth alone.

It won't be long now.

"How is he?"

Isis looks up to the priest dressed in his usual blue and gold robe. She presses a figure to her lips to indicate him to be quiet. She then shakes her head and whispers. "He doesn't have long. I want him to sleep. So that he goes painless."

"Where is Mahad and Mana?" he then narrows his eyes. "Where is the prince? With his boy toy I'm guessing."

"Seto, stop. Mahad and Mana did what they could. Atem is in a state of grief, depression, and isolation. He's losing his father; the only family he has left, and fast. This will leave Egypt in his hands no later than today." She stands and approaches the tall boy, her blue eyes narrow. "Show come compassion, Seto. You and the prince may not see eye to eye, but he is your friend."

"Isis."

The young woman ran to his side with Seto. Seto takes the king's hand and runs the damp cloth over his head.

The voice was raspy and weak. He was barely hanging on. "I need… my son."

"I'll get him, my Pharaoh." Isis stands and walks out of the room.

To be honest, she had a pretty good idea what the pharaoh where the heir was… and what he was doing… and who he was with. She couldn't risk anyone else seeing them like… before. She wasn't going to come in Atem's defense this time though. Him not being there was disrespectful. However, Atem had a reason for distancing himself from his father and it was over one person.

Yugi.

Maybe the king was coming to his senses, a vision from past kings telling him to change his mind and let his only son be happy. Very unlikely but the hope was there. His father would never tell Atem but he did like the kid, it was his intentions he didn't know about.

Yugi was a commoner, he couldn't offer Atem anything the prince already had. However, Atem had everything the boy didn't. The whole thing didn't make sense and just seemed off, but Isis knew better. Yugi never asked the prince for anything, and when a gift was offered, he would refuse. Yugi wasn't the manipulative type that everyone saw him as. Hell, she saw the pharaoh bring in a few suitors for his son that were definitely snakes. Two or three of them probably had a plan to kill Atem two hours after the wedding.

She could just hear one of them. 'Oh! I don't know what happened! He just fell down the stairs seventy-six times.'

Yugi wasn't like that. Yes, he told Atem to do stupid things in the name of love, but who hasn't. the only thing Yugi ever wanted from Atem was his love, support and for the two to be accepted. Atem would allow Yugi to put his clothes on to feel like an equal. The clothes didn't fit him well, Atem was a bit taller than him, so it was pretty comical to see how bunched up and baggy the royal clothes were. Yugi never left the palace with them, never tried, never wanted to. Yugi resected the household and the royals. The only sin he committed was loving someone he may never be able to be with.

So was that really a crime, a sin?

~XxX~

Isis comes to the prince's room; a soft white curtain covers his doorway. She pushes it back and steps in, before rounding the corner to the chamber holding his bed, she knocks on the stone wall. She waits for a response, not wanting to see or know what the hell he was doing. "I need you, my prince."

She hears him sniffle as he replies, solemnly. "I'll… be right there."

She takes a few steps back as she waits. When Atem does show, his clothes are wrinkles and his spiked hair, which wasn't usually as well-groomed like Yugi's, were but a mess more than usual. He adjusts his DiaDhank, bracelets, and cape. Took him a while to show, and she could guess why.

When Atem finally comes from behind the corner, he doesn't look up at her. However, she can see his purplish red eyes we more red today. Blood shot from crying. As she tried to walk by him, he puts a hand on the wall and his toned arm blocking her from going any further.

She looks over his shoulder and her blue eyes meet that of deep purple. Yugi wrapped in a blanket, trying to cover himself looks away, ashamed and embarrassed. Isis glares at him behind his back but shift her glare to the prince. More upset at Atem then boy he has in his bed.

"You weren't supposed to look…"

"What is the matter with you? Is this your way of grieving?" her tone is stern and fierce. "Whatever you two do, I don't care, but doing… this, and not being at your father's side is completely disrespectful. This is why some are concerned with your relations with him."

And that hit a nerve. Blood shot eye look up her as he glares at her. She could see tears start from the corner of his eyes as he fought them back. His voice soft but deep and husk. "Leave him out of this. He has done nothing wrong. It's me, not him."

"Your father asked for you." Her eyes soften at Atem's words. Sure it didn't excuse his actions but at least he took responsibility for them. "I won't tell them where you were."

Isis only steps to the side as Atem, without a word, takes his leave to his father's death bed. She then looks to Yugi. She wasn't angry with him but more sympathetic. She could read his eyes well. Yugi would do anything for Atem.

And Yugi wanted to take the pain away.

~XxX~

Atem enters the room and the sight just overwhelms him. His father looked worse than he did this morning. It wouldn't be much longer.

Atem closes his eyes to compose himself, no tears to be shown, it was a sign of weakness and after tonight he would be king no doubt. He couldn't show weakness now.

He kneels by his father's side as Seto and Isis leave to step out, leaving the two alone.

"I'm proud to call you my son and heir. I know you will do well in taking my place." The pharaoh puts a hand up to silence his son. "I know you will do the right thing. And I want you to take this."

Atem holds the object in his hand as he looks it over. He never wanted the puzzle in the first place, never mind under these circumstances.

Of course, he accepts the item, placing it around his neck. It glows start to glow in the eye in the front then stops. An initiation that the item had accepted him as the next keeper. "Father? I don't understand? What am I to do-"

When he looks down his father is longer breathing, his eyes open but the life in them are gone. He went the way he wanted to, painless next to his only son.

The prince lost his composure as he falls to his knees and cries, hard into the chest of his father's lifeless body. Seto stands a few feet away, his head bowed.

Yugi watches from a distance with Isis as Atem falls to pieces. Yugi can't help but shed a few tears as well. 'I'm sorry…. Pharaoh.'

~XxX~

Atem stands out on his balcony, looking over Egypt as the sun was disappearing over the horizon. His black spiked hair, reflecting a red hue and blonde bangs blow gently in the cool night breeze. He closes his eyes to enjoy the breeze, letting him lose himself in the wind, wanting to leave, to forget, to get far away from everything.

And take Yugi with him.

"Atem…. Pharaoh?"

Atem eyes snap open as he grips tightly at the stone rail. He wasn't ready for that title, it hurt more than a deep blade in his chest. He had to rule in his father's place, starting now.

"What is it?"

His tone was cold. Yugi could feel his pain and suffering and there was nothing he could do but let the stages of grieving take place. Atem had a long way to go. Losing his father and gaining a country was a lot to make anyone reach the breaking point. "Wanted to make sure… you were ok. Well, as okay as you can be."

Yugi approached the new king and could see his arms were shaking as he gripped the railing tighter, and his tears glittered in the setting sun light.

"No, I'm not I'm far from ok..." He falls to the floor of the balcony. Yugi takes him into his arms and holds him tightly. They both stay there, spilling tears and grieving for his lover's loss. Atem then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small trinket from his tunic's pocket and places it in Yugi's hand. "I need you more than ever now…

Yugi looks into his hand, he was shocked to see what the new pharaoh had given him as a gift.

A simple gold ring, a gem embedded in the center.

"No matter what anyone says."

~XxX~

Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUN! Review? Guess you know what 'The Promise Of A Fallen King' was.


	6. In The Name Of The King

Every decision you make in life comes with a price. That price doesn't depend on if the decision was on good intentions or bad and the repayment can either be in your favor or not, immediate or delayed. You never knew, and you could never tell.

Shimon had made a choice after the king's passing. Never explained why, but he handed over his millennium key to Shada. He just hoped the price that would come was at a good one.

Atem just hope he made a right choice as well… by giving Yugi that ring.

He was going to hold off on tell the kingdom and his court of his plan with the boy, and Yugi had agreed to wait after his Coronation. It would be best, for this would be the most vulnerable day for everyone.

~XxX~

A tan teen is chained by the ankles and wrist as he led from one city to the next, to face his trial. His floor length cloak, shirtless, bowing his head. Then he hears what he's been wanting to hear for the longest time.

"The Pharaoh passed, his son is taking over."

The thief king looks up, an evil grin on his face. He knew what that meant. His son would be in very vulnerable state, and there was a rumor about his little 'boy toy' who basically had the ex-prince's heart. To take him out would mean the young man would crumble to pieces. Atem's father was to pay for what he did, but his son will do just fine.

Starting with breaking his spirit.

He pulls a pin from inside his cloak and picks the locks with ease and escapes. 'This might be fun.'

~XxX~

Atem watches from a distance as he overlooks his father's preparation for his burial. Priest Seto was the best at this job and his family came from a long line of priests. Seto knew what he was doing and Atem trusted him.

The Pharaoh trusted him.

His coronation wouldn't be until his father was buried and on his way with the other kings before him. Atem nods to himself in acceptance and turns to leave, his red cape flowing as he did, a signature move he was always able to pull off.

"Pharaoh."

That title still stung.

He turns and looks to the priest prepping his father's body, he doesn't even turn to look at the new king as he talks. Taking the organs from the body and placing them in golden urns, to be buried with the body.

"Listen, I don't agree with everything you do, but you're my king now and I must respect and stand by the decisions you make. That Includes your preferences in love."

Atem raises a brow to that. "What do you mean?"

"You and that kid, Yugi. I can't tell you what to do, but you Just need to be careful." He removes the heart and placed in the urn. Then he tried to cut the skull open for the brain. "My family has served yours for many years. If someone wants to get to you, they will start with those close to you. Just watch your back."

Atem smiles at the priest taking care of his past father. "Thank you, Seto."

"Just know, I'll be watching you very closely."

~XxX~

Yugi looks at the ceremony from a distance. Pharaoh Akhnamkanon was being put to rest in his assigned tomb inside a pyramid. It was built when he was born, just like Atem's was. In years' time, decades later, Atem will be buried there.

He noticed something his lover's eyes, though and it scared him. They seemed dark, like something was taking over. Darkness was in his heart, souls and it was very Atem was changing. Anger, rage, and resentment was taking over. He was putting up a wall and only Yugi could penetrate it.

He was the light keeping Atem's dark side in check.

~XxX~

Isis stands next to the new king of Egypt as she watches the ceremony take place. He stands at the balcony, waving to his people. Isis couldn't help but smile proudly. Despite his father passing only a week ago, he pulled himself up and did what he had to do. Yes, he was still grieving but his people needed him, and he couldn't let them down.

Coronation Day. Behind that small smile and wave, she could see it in his eyes. When she looked to the door way of the throne, she saw Yugi and worry in his eyes confirmed that she wasn't just imagining things.

Atem seemed darker, colder.

Her necklace starts to glow. 'A vision. Now?'

Someone was in the palace rafters, running around watching them. And he was going to make an attempt on the young king's life. She takes a step closer to Seto, pulling on his sleeve as he comes closer and whispers in his ear. His eyes go wide. When he hears her words.

"My necklace showed me something. The prince is in trouble."

Yugi catches a shadow over him, running from a top. He knew someone was here, watching and looking, but for what? What did he want? Yugi takes careful steps in the directing he goes.

'What is he…" Isis and Seto look at Yugi confused as he wanders the room, watching the ceiling. Then it registered. 'He sees something.'

Yugi stops where right under the person in the rafters. When he looks forward to see where he was looking, his eyes narrowed to see the throne before him. Five feet away. Yugi's eyes go wide. 'No… Pharaoh.'

Atem starts his walk to where his father once sits, that's when Yugi came out of nowhere and tackles Atem to the ground. They both slide across the floor.

"Yugi? What did…" He looks over to see a poisoned dart landing where he would have been sitting.

He holds the boy in his arms as Seto stands in front of them, making commands. "Find him! His sentence shall be the Millennium Trial!"

That was something knew. 'Millennium Trials? What was that, exactly?'

~XxX~

"Your family destroyed mine." The thief king smirks as he adorns himself in gold jewelry and clothes buried with the past king. He finds the ex-pharaoh's DiaDhank and adorns it on his left arm. His guardians were his to control.

Even though he had the guardians of the past king, he also had a monster that his people of the Village of Kul Elna had manifested from the darkness of their hearts. It manifested into a creature but now he had something he could summon it with. Now, he just needed a Millennium item. This would help him in getting all seven, then he could release the dark one and get his revenge for what the Pharaoh's father did to his home.

He leaves the tomb in style, dragging a sarcophagus behind him.

He looks to the palace, smirking. 'I know exactly where to find one."

~XxX~

Atem tries to take a step in front of Yugi, only for him to be pushed back behind him as they watch the attempted murderer is brought before the seven wielders of the items. Yugi was to make sure no more harm would come to the new king. The people needed Atem more than Atem needed him.

A stone slab was brought in, indicating the trial to begin, though Atem had never seen this happen before, and it honestly scared him.

The ring glows in the direction of the convicted man, a darkness lurking inside his heart.

The eye was used to one the mind of the convicted, and something was found

The scale was used to measure the evil and good in his heart. It was imbalanced.

Next was the key used to unlock his mind and bring the monster forward.

"Yugi. You need to go, it's not safe for you here."

Yugi shakes his head. He was in disbelief at what was just summoned from the man's heart. So, did this mean everyone had a dark side? Did it determine how strong the monster was depending on your dark side?

Thank the gods that Seto used his rod to seal the monster in a stone tablet. Gone but not forgotten.

The man, however couldn't handle the trial and passed out. He was then dragged to the dungeon where his main trial would be decided and how to go about the man. '

To attempt a king's life would be certain death, but the darkness was supposable gone. How true was that? Was he really saved.'

"Pharaoh!"

Atem looks down the hall to see his father's sarcophagus slide towards him. Added salt to the wound when the white haired boy took a seat on it, staring the new king down. "So, the rumors were true. You do have a Lover of the same gender."

"Leave the young one out of this." He glares at the thief, shoving Yugi behind him and taking him into his arms in a protective manner. "What do you want? State your name!"

"Revenge, and a Millennium item. I just found the one I wanted, but I don't want it now, not yet." The thief king uses his DiaDhank to summon a monster. "I want you to suffer first, for what your father did. I call forth the Winged Sage Falcos."

"You raided my father's last resting place, stole his DiaDhank, and used his personal guardian." Atem was basically seething as he looks at the beast before him. "You will pay dearly for that!"

"You're not my target right now, Pharaoh!" The thief smirks. "To break a king, is to take the ones out closes to him."

He didn't realize what he meant until it was too late. He sent his attacking monster behind the Pharaoh and targeted the young boy.

Only the blow never came.

Seto had called forth his own monster to protect the young boy. "I told you, Pharaoh. I'll stand by you, no matter what. That includes him."

'I'm not strong enough yet. I need to call forth Diabound but I'm not strong enough without an Item." He looks at the keepers of the items and counts the weakest link as Mahad, keeper of the ring. If he defeated him in a duel, he would get his ring.

In the slaughter of his village, the people there had created a being feeding off of hate, anger and darkness. This was known as the Diabound. The best way to make him stronger would be to have an item. A creation of that exact darkness.

He would have to get Mahad alone, in order to get it.

He sends another attack at Seto's monster, clouding up the hall in kicked up sand, and allowing him to escape without being seen. Making away with the Pharaoh Akhnamkanon DiaDhank.

~XxX~

Review please? Love you guys. Thanks.


	7. Darker Times To Come

Fear. That's what you call it. When you feel completely venerable and nothing you can think or say can change it. It was one thing to mess with himself personally, but to bring those close to him into it was a completely coward move. If he truly had a problem with the royal family, his attacks should have been directed at him, but they weren't.

They were directed at the one person that didn't have a guardian to protect himself, since he wasn't part of the royal court… officially.

And Seto saved him, after being so against the teen, but in the end he saved Yugi's life. Atem couldn't repay that debt if he tried.

When the thief escaped, he made an odd comment about the items being born of darkness and evil. Apparently, or the Pharaoh Akhnamkanon, the previous King and Atem's father, had ordered an attack on the village to make the sacrifice of ninety-nine people to forge them.

'Your father was evil, Pharaoh. And his blood runs in your veins.'

The thief king's words taunted him, ripping him apart from the inside out. He was having frequent nightmares and terrors. Waking up in sweat as these vivid dreams showed of what happened in the small village…

And what could happen to Yugi, if he didn't become part of the royal court. An advisor was out of the question since there was no room and he wasn't chosen by the gods to be one of them. No. he had a more important role. He had to marry him, and if the gods accepted, he would be granted a DiaDhank.

It was private, but the gods accepted the Pharaoh's choice in a mate, he was given a DiaDhank. Only it read blank. No carvings, maybe they would find out later who his protector would be?

~XxX~

Atem shot up in bed, breathing heavy and sweating. Another dream, another nightmare. Just like all the others, death, dying, blood, and lost souls. And Mahad and Yugi were the next ones taken to the darkness.

That was until he saw Mahad's stone glowing. His father gave him a small lesson on how to call forth your guardian and how the stones glow for their own unique mage keeper. He was in a duel with someone. And he had a guess with who. That thief picked him out with the rest. He made it clear he wanted his ring.

The he noticed Yugi was gone too. Missing from his spot on the bed and he could only guess who he was with, and with all the kicked up sand and crumbing ruins in the distance, he could tell where the duel was taking place.

Atem leaves the palace and heads in the direction where Mahad's shrine is, hoping that maybe Yugi or someone activated by accident. Disappointment follows as he finds Mana in tears, instead, worried.

"I'm scared, Pharaoh." She puts he face in her hands. "I'm scared for his life."

"Come on. We need to go, now!" he helps mana to her feet. He needed her and if anything happened, she could at least call forth a spell. His heart is telling his where he can find the two, mounting his horse, and takes off from the palace.

His DiaDhank actives on its own will as Slyfer, The Sky Dragon takes form and flies off. Then the carving of the dragon had vanished from the gold stone on his arm.

The Gods wouldn't let them down. They heard their prayers almost a year ago and they delivered.

Yugi and him were meant to be, and the gods had sent Slyfer to protect his better half. He was Yugi's chosen protector.

"Thank you."

~XxX~

Mahad was losing bad. Maybe transferring his life energy to his servant protector wasn't the best idea, but Diabound had to be stop. This self-proclaimed king wanted his ring, and for him to get would be over his dead body.

Illusion Magician. The chosen protector from the Gods. This monster protected his life, and he was going to do the same.

The thief king senses someone behind him, and he knew who it was, not even having to turn around. "The Pharaoh to scared to face me, so he sent his better half?"

"Not exactly." He looks his DiaDhank as a symbol glows on it. Taking form of a snake of some kind with two mouths. "I'm showing him where to find you."

Yugi was wreck less but everything came at a reason. Didn't matter if his life ended here and called to duel. It would last long enough for Atem to get here, Mana was with him no doubt, and the seven keepers of the items would eventual catch up to him.

He now shared his life with Atem, and half the kingdom. What kind of king would he be if he wasn't willing to lay down his life for his people?

Mahad looked past his opponent to see who was standing there. Yugi wasn't the person who usually needed to be saved. He had a very strong side. Diligent and very observant. He saw him shuffling his feet through the sand, never picking them up from the ground. Yugi was educated on this place. Sacred train temple of the mages. There were traps everywhere in this place.

And the thief king had just stepped on one, and that activated others.

~XxX~

Mana and Atem dismount the horse and look at the entrance of the sacred temple of mages. He wasn't going to get away with what he has done. Atem goes to enter only to have mana yank him back

Mana waves her wand as a falcon "I summon my falcon, Anzu! Warn the other priests! We need their help!"

~XxX~

There was nothing more he could do. He wasn't going to win and this thief had made it so the pendulums were swinging in his favor. His energy was weak, his life force was drained. He couldn't dodge another attack that this monster was dealing, and with the Diabound growing stronger from the hatred in his opponent's heart, he didn't have the life-force to keep going at it.

And there was a pendulum ready to swing right into him. Ready to kill him.

In a desperate move to keep himself alive, he infused his life force with his sacred monster, bonding with it, and abandoning his body. With one swift attack the DiaBound is struck down.

The millennium ring falls to the floor and the thief grabs it and makes his swift exit. Running past the Pharaoh and mounting his horse. 'Time to pick my next target. The Pharaoh has to be last.'

Atem lets the thief go, more concerned for his friend at the moment, however Mahad is no longer a mage, but part of his protector.

"Mahad! No!" She falls to her knees in a despair and in tears. "What happened!?" Atem demanded.

"I had to seal myself with my monster to stop his. It worked." Mahad smiles before being sealed into a tablet of stone. "Pharaoh! Yugi! My soul is your eternal guardian."

Speaking of Yugi.

"And you!" Atem approaches his better half in frustration and rage. "What were you doing out here!? Answer me, Yugi!"

"I came out here to help you! You may not realize it, but I'm part of your life now, so your people and kingdom are a part of mine. And this guy is endangering you, me and everyone around us. Your kingdom, our kingdom lies on the line!" Yugi narrows his eyes. "And I was the one who called Slyfer to show you where to go, and the gods gave you that dream for the same reason!"

"I didn't know… I…"

"We all lost a dear friend today, and arguing is just going to split us apart. We need to get back to the palace immediately and speak with the other priests. Decide what we need to do and go from there." Yugi looks out to the desert. "We can't risk a search now, it's dark and he could be anywhere. He knows the sands here and that leaves us at a disadvantage."

"Even worse now that he has a millennium item." Atem looks to his puzzle. "I don't know much about them, but they all seem to link somehow. Him having one could be his undoing… or our downfall."

~XxX~

The thief king washed himself in a river bank of off the Nile. Soaking his feet as he looks over the item in his possession. Now, he had to come up with a plan for the other six.

He places it around his neck, as it glows. The initiation that it accepted its new wielder.

His DiaBound was destroys by Mahad but could be called forth again later, and this item would help improve on the power monster that was already feeding on dark energy from him. Now it had dark souls of those who were used to create the ring to feed off of as well.

The necklace wasn't his pain priority, and even if it was, it had the ability to show the wearer vision of things that might happen what you might not be able to see. Isis might actually see him looking into her necklace and he couldn't blow his cover like that. She would see him when he wanted her to see him.

Also, he had to make each one turn on each other, cause conflict within the court, split them, divide and conquer.

The key would be very easy to take, his DiaBound could strike Shada down easily. One he had a second item. The key would be the third to grab.

What about the eye? It was linked to the mind and he could very easily manipulate someone like that. He was good at mind games.

Come to think of it, the chosen one for the eye looked very familiar… when his village was attacked! He was the man leading the invading army. He killed his people and only family. He was the Ex-Pharaoh's brother.

When he met him in the palace, he sensed he had dark tendencies. He could be the key to split everyone apart. He would be the wedge to drive everyone apart and min them against one another. He would access his mind right now using the ring to penetrate his mind silently. Wouldn't start messing around in there until he got some leverage against him.

The thief king stands and closed his eyes. He then focused his energy into the ring.

he sees a lot, and most it is just despicable acts and ideas. This man had done more wrong than right. An abandoned son, and s lot of anger and rage directed toward his late brother, Atem, and Atem's beloved.

He was the perfect candidate.

He opens his eyes and smirked. Aknadin was the reason he lost his family, now he would be the reason Atem lost his.


	8. Egypt And Her People

Mana sobs into the robes of Isis. Her words barely audible to court as she sobs hard. "He's gone… My training is incomplete… gone forever! I'll never be a mage!"

"He isn't gone, my dear. He just fused himself with the power of his monster." Isis pulls the girl from her clothes and tried to explain to the hysterical magician. "He's still very much alive. He can be called forth when needed by our kings."

"We can't sit and wait! We need to act now! We need a plan" Priest Seto looks to Shada. "You need to come with me and see into their minds."

"It would help if we had a name." Shada commented.

"Bakura. Thief king Bakura. I remember him saying it somewhere."

Everyone turns to face the Pharaoh who was pretty silent through the entire council meeting. Yugi stood next to him with his head bowed. Actually, the two didn't seem to be here before, just showed up at the right time.

Everyone knew where the king and his better half were. Making amends sexually no doubt.

"At least we have a name to put to a face." Shada smirks. "We know who we are looking for and a name."

Seto nodded in approval. "Let's go."

~XxX~

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Shada asked.

"Criminals are awaiting trial down. This means that we can check their Ka, see how powerful and dangerous they are and seal them away and use them for an army." Seto explains his plan further as he and Shada continue the walk. "I have guards positioned everywhere in the city. To patrol for criminals and then put them under the trials."

"That would mean sealing their souls away too though."

"I know." Seto shakes his head. "But it's for the best of Egypt and the Pharaoh. We can't just hope that the gods protect him, we can't just pray that Yugi will take notice in another assignation plot like that again, and we can't be taking risks ourselves either."

"I agree." Shada hangs in head in defeat. "That why you didn't tell the Pharaoh of this?"

"Exactly why!"

They make it to the prison, as both males put some of the criminals to the test. One was so desperate to get out of his trial he was blabbing about some white dragon with blue eyes that had, and quote. 'saved his sins.'

Seto shook his head in disbelief as he listened to his rant. "You're insane."

~XxX~

As they continue the walk, Seto stops dead in his tracks. Hearing chants of something about a witch, and a girl crying as stones were heard hitting sand and skin.

"Seto? What-"

Seto cuts Shada off as he listens again and he could tell it was close. He takes off to a sprint where he finds a girl, tied to a wooden pole. People around in a circle throwing stones and chanting words of hate at the girl.

She had hair of silver, flawless white and eyes, bluer than the skies. He recognized her right away. He saved her years ago.

People flee at the sight of the court priest. He calls to the nearest two guards. "Round up anyone you see fleeing from here. I want anyone who is suspected of criminal activity brought to me immediately."

Seto hold the girl in his arms, unconscious but alive. He touched her face and his eyes went wide. He remembered her. He saved her years ago from slave traders. Power lingered in her heart, but not as darkness, but as light. Taking form of a white dragon.

That crazy loon was telling the truth. Now Seto faced a dilemma. He could take the girl's monster and use it. It was powerful, or let her go and let the main source of protection.

Shada gets down on one knee next to Seto as he looks over the girl.

~XxX~

"Stop doing that." Atem smiles. "You look fine."

Yugi ignored his comment as he stands in the room naked, looking over his stomach. "I… don't get it. I don't..."

"So you gained a little weight around your stomach area?" Atem takes a blanket and wraps it around the boy's body. "Doesn't make me love you any less. It's not even noticeable."

"I noticed so it is."

"I don't care." Atem kisses the young teen. He holds the boy's gaze, lovingly until Yugi turned his head. Ate noticed something was bothering his better half. "Yugi? What-?"

"I'm sorry… about everything. Mahad, Bakura." He sighs. "I did what I thought I should have done, did what I thought was right. Still, Mahad is gone, Mana is devastated, and Bukura got the item."

"You did what you could. I wouldn't have found him without you and I regret ever making you feel like you were to blame." Atem looks to his puzzle. "I noticed a pattern here. He's going after all of us. He wants the items, but I don't know why."

"Maybe together they unlock something. All seven together." Yugi narrows his eyes. "Which means he's going to try and get them either at the same time or one by one. Separating us and having us turn on one another would be a good way to get them. Break the trust, you break the bonds."

Atem nodded. "Then we need to stay together but, it would make it easier if we knew how he was going to place a wedge between all of us."

Yugi shakes his head. "We might have to wait and see. There is no getting ahead on him. He seems to know exactly what he wants us to know and keeps us in the dark on what we need to figure out on our own."

~XxX~

"I did what needed to be done! It's the only way to protect Egypt and her people!"

"By locking people's souls away in the process? This isn't the right way to go about it." Aknadin Shakes his head. He was making the same mistake he made years ago. "Stop this, Seto! You will regret these actions. Don't you see? This is only feeding his power. Open your eyes!"

"I don't have to answer to you." And with that, Seto turns and leaves. Storming out of Aknadin's room.

Aknadin slouches into his seat with a sigh. What was he to do?

"History is always bound to repeat itself, especially when it's never taught to the next generation."

"Who's there!?" Aknadin sits up in his chair defensive as he looks to the door. A tan male comes into view with his ring glowed. He was invisible and it seemed his ring granted him that. Aknadin recognized the teen right away. "You… You're alive!?"

"So, you remember me? "Bakura activated the stolen DiaDhank and calls forth his Diabound.

Aknadin was right, Bakura was growing stronger with Seto's acts of fear… just wasn't Bakura feeding off of the darkness, but his monster as well.

Bakura Smirks at the man looking up at his monster in fear. "I have a score to settle with you."

~XxX~

Yugi leans over the stone railing, watches from the throne room balcony at land that he and Atem now ruled together, and he hated what is was becoming. Ever since that Bakura thief showed his face things have been darker here. Nothing but death, fear, stealing, and hurting of innocent people.

He saw what the people were turning into, more darkness was manifesting in everyone every day, and Bakura fed off it. It seemed like the people were influenced too. They were quick to blame someone, anyone different in appearance of conspiring or witchcraft. If it started with the commoners thinking of conspiracy theories against their own neighbors, when would they start theories about the people living in the palace?

With his marriage to Atem, and status change from commoner to royal, was now well-known because of the attempt on his beloved's life during his coronation. Surely he would have a big target on his back for conspiring against the crown.

Got to be pretty stupid to be conspiring against yourself.

Yugi, pushed himself up from the railing and stands proudly, smiling. Yugi came to far to just let a few non-believers to have him removed from the palace because of paranoia.

A light breeze picks up, blowing his blonde bangs and black hair, highlights of red shines through from the sun. Yugi touches his forehead, feeling the crown that matched his love's identically, his robes in the color of a light red and gold that adorned his arms, legs and waist.

Yugi was a king, just as Atem is, but he started from the bottom. A commoner who lived outside of the main city. Alone actually. He had no family here, they passed years ago, and Atem found him playing alone one day in the sand, covered in dirt. Atem took Yugi by the hand, with Mahad and Mana, they snuck him into the palace and gave him a bath. After that, Yugi was over every day but night came, he would leave. Stuck to roam the streets until he would see Atem the next day.

Yugi was about seven then and Atem was twelve. Atem saved him, and ten years later, here they were together, ruling the kingdom together. Yugi tightened his fists. He wasn't going to let a thief make this empire fall.

He owed it to Egypt, owed it to Atem.

~XxX~

Aknadin falls to the ground hard. His own guardian had fallen to the Diabound beforehand, which left him wide open to attacks and the thief wasn't letting up on his brutality. If he kept going at him like he was, he wouldn't last much longer.

Bakura finally recalls his monster. He takes a few slow steps towards the fallen man and grips his hair in his fist, forcing the elder to look up his attacker. Aknadin mumbles, barely able to speak. "You will need to kill me if you want my item."

"I don't want your item… yet. I have bigger plans for you." Bakura grabs onto the elder's robe and ribs off the hem of it off and ties it around Aknadin's mouth. "I need to stay as quiet as possible. This is going to be extremely painful."

Bakura reaches a hand out to the man's golden eye and forced his thumb, pointer and middle figure into the eye socket holding the eye. Bukura only smirks as he watches tears and blood mix as he holds the eye in the man's socket. Made it better when he tried to yell and scream but the cloth in his mouth helped from alerting anyone.

"You're going to help me. I know what you did to Kul Elna and you ordered the attack. The son you abandoned years ago. I know about your anger towards your brother, Atem and his choice in lover." he keeps his hand on the eye. "You feel Seto should have taken over. You can make that happen by putting Yugi under the trials. Remove his darkness and you remove Yugi."

Bakura smirks to himself. Aknadin had enough darkness in his heart to have it take over and Bakura knew how to let it manifest and take over. All it took was a small idea and little manipulation. He saw himself, the jealousy he had directed toward Atem and the hate and lack of trust he had for Yugi was exactly what he needed.

He could see Aknadin was caving. His mind was becoming clouded with darkness and his heart was too. Bakura pulls his figures from the eye socket, finding the elder's inner darkness more than fully influencing his judgement. The man was under his control now, to do his bidding.

Bakura shakes the blood off from his hand and looks at the elder holding his eye that was leaking red.

Aknadin eyes narrow.

"I'll do what needs to be done."


	9. Trials of Light

Isis sits in her room worries as she looks to her necklace. Things were getting just too out of control here.

'My necklace doesn't allow me to see the future regarding the thief. It's all clouded when it comes to him. Seems he knows more about these millennium items than we do.' She closes her eyes and touched the eye of the jewelry. 'He seems to know how to block and access another item through his. Something we can't seem to do.'

Isis stands and starts her walk from her room. Her necklace has been showing her the same vision more and more about Yugi. He wasn't safe here and it was getting to the point where even Atem couldn't protect him.

But Yugi was strong and he could stand on his own two feet. She always knew Yugi would make a great Pharaoh when the day came. He was proving her right too.

'But still, that vision of Yugi is still there and it seemed to be getting more detailed.' She leaves her room, taking to a speed walk. She had to find Yugi.

~XxX~

Aknadin runs a wet cloth over his face and around his eye, clearing the blood up. He then hands the clay bowl and cloth over to the guard standing with him.

"We will send a search team after the thief."

"We will worry about the thief later. I have more important things to do." Aknadin only shakes his head. "Bring me the Pharaoh and the keeps of the Millennium Items, and bring me Yugi as well. Make sure he comes last. I have important matters for him."

~XxX~

Bakura smirks as he comes across the Millennium stone. He calls forth his DiaBound to lug it out of the palace by smashing through the dungeon walls. He wasn't worried about anyone seeing or hearing. He had his distraction. Yugi's mind was going to be scrambled soon and Atem will probably fall into his own darkness. This would make the Pharaoh's item even stronger when he got it, which would help him unleash the ultimate dark lord.

Of course he wanted them to notice the stone gone, this would lead them out of their comfort of the main city and into his own known territory. With the souls of the dead still wandering the lands on Kul Elna, this would help the dark one become more empowered on his first arrival.

Everything takes time, still he wished to see what kind of creature they would pull from the boy.

~XxX~

Isis makes her way down the halls looking for Yugi. Atem would be the best one to see after these matters but only the gods themselves knew where he was.

Probably arguing with Seto again about something. Those two never saw eye to eye but always had one another's back.

They were like brothers. No matter what the difference was, they always came through with one another.

Isis smiles to herself when she stops and look to a doorway. There standing on the balcony was Yugi.

He held the most confident of smiles and stood very well straight, he had the most dignified posture. No one could ask for anyone better to rule by Atem's side. Although she couldn't help but notice, and would never say anything to spare the boy's feeling, he was still lean and thin. Not as tones as his beloved, but still in good physical shape.

Except, Yugi kind of had a belly starting. Just a little bump but nothing major. Could be stress. Having Atem's life and his threatened could do that.

Before she can approach the young teen, feels a hard around her arm, pulling her back. Another guard walks past her and grabs the young boy very forceful. The guard pretty much dig his fingertips into the arm of the young tan Phaorah.

If he leaves a mark… Atem is going to be PISSED.

"What are you doing? The hell is wrong with you?"

The guard holds a tone of disapline as he looks at Yugi. "You two were ordered to be brought to the throne room for a meeting."

"Two? What do you mean-" He looks through the door frame as his eyes fall on Isis. Who is held in almost the same way as he was. He looks at her confused and worry. More for her safety than his.

Isis reaches for Yugi's hand, to give him reassurance. Only to be yanked back into her spot next to her captor. He then forces her to turn and pulls Isis's arm hard, indicating she better start moving or more forcible measured would be taken. Yugi is forced to follow with his captor still gripping arm uncomfortably tight.

"Move it! Both of you!"

~XxX~

"You did what!?"

"I did what I had to keep this city safe!"

"You played into his hand! Created fear and he's feeding off it! His monster is feeding off it!"

Seto and Atem are in one another's face, glaring and yelling. Atem was short, but still taller than his beloved. Seto, who stand at 6 foot 2 inches just glares down at the king who stands at 5 foot 7 inches.

Yugi stands at a 5 foot 3 inches but isn't the shortest. Shimon is actually the smallest, standing an even 5 feet.

"Listen, Pharaoh!" Seto gets more into his face. "I did what I had to protect you and your little 'boy toy'. While I was out there finding a way to fix things, you were here doing… gods know, everyone knows what you were doing! It's no secret on what the two of you do on your spare time!"

"That's none of your business!" Atem glares at him, gritting teeth. "And don't you DARE bring him into this! He did nothing wrong!"

Aknadin only watches as the scene unfolds before him. It was pretty amusing watching the two fight over power. He crosses his arms and smirk, as Atem… tried his best to level his high with Seto, however his efforts are futile. He couldn't rise up to Seto.

He takes his eyes from the scene as he sees Isis and Yugi brought in by the guards silently as everyone just watches his horror as Atem and Seto go at one another. Unkind words and insults are basically spit into one another's face and person information that was once trusted to one another was now heard through the court.

As he looks at the two standing there in silence, his smirks fade into a frown of disappointment. He wasn't going to lie, he wished the two came just a few minutes later.

Seto and Atem were playing very dirty and he was enjoying what the king was getting from his advisor.

Sick of the bickering and flying insults from both men, she yanks her arm free from the guards holding her and speaks up. Gaining the attention of both men of power.

"The hell is wrong with you two. You are men of power, wisdom and guidance. This isn't what we need right now." Her gaze shifts between the two men, glaring at both. "Throwing person information that was entrusted between the two of you isn't the way to do this. You have a problem? Work together to find a solution, instead of blaming others. Now, why are we here?"

"I called the meeting." Aknadin motions to the guards as each grip Yugi's arms and bring him forward. They then kick the back of Yugi's knees, forcing him to fall to the ground before his court.

Yugi doesn't show worry, doesn't voice any disproval. He was determined not to show weakness. He now had a pretty good feeling about who set him up for this.

It was the keeper of the Millennium Eye. Aknadin. And whatever happened he would accept his fate with honor. Atem wouldn't fail Egypt, just like if anything happened to Atem, Yugi wouldn't fail either. The agreement they made when their vows were exchanged.

Aknadin smirks as he approaches the young teen, whom now is forced to kneel before his court. He was going to break him and show everyone how weal Atem was. With Yugi gone, Atem would fall into his own darkness and just might leave Egypt to Seto.

The thief king had actually made sense. Seto, his son, needed to take over.

Aknadin motions for the guards to leave the teen. When it's just the two of them face to face, Aknadin leans down to speak, making sure Yugi is the only one who could hear.

"I'm going to expose you for the person you are. Everyone will see that you are nothing but trouble, and with you gone Atem will fail. Egypt will fall into the hands of Seto, and you will be gone forever."

"I can promise you, in the name of the Gods and mine, Atem wont fail Egypt in my absence." Yugi glares at the man hovering over him. "You don't scare me."

"We will see about that, wont we?"

~XxX~

The thief king smirks as he brings the tablet to the ruins of his home village. Kul Elna. It was best to bring the stone here. The darkness of the souls those who died here still lingered.

There were things that people didn't know about the village attack. Like the fast that they knew about it. So before they all passed for the ninety-nine sacrifice, they used their Ka to conjure up a being of pure darkness. This being would feed of the fear, hate, and anger of the people.

And a part of this beast rest inside him, the other parts rested inside the items. To gather all seven would be the key to unlocking hat darkness, and this stone tablet would be the portal to bring this being from a realm of darkness.

The Shadow Realm they called it.

He uses the power of the ring to see how everything was playing out. With Aknadin's own darkness under the thief's control, he could make him say and do anything if it fueled his anger and rage. By the looks of things, it was working. Atem and Seto arguing, Yugi about to put through the ultimate test, Aknadin was just slowly closing into his own demise.

Of course the old fool would never realize that when The Thief King was done with Egypt, there wouldn't be anything left to rule. The world will be plummeted into the Shadow's and everyone would face the same fate his family did. No survivors.

However, there was one person that put a rift in his plan. That Isis girl. The keeper of the necklace. She always seemed to cool the fires that was set ablaze by each of her fellow friends. She always seemed to put the puzzle back together, after he just demolished it. She was a thorn in his side and he wanted her gone.

She would be the first to go. Take her out, and the rest would fall. It was the oldest rule in the book when it came to gameplay. You keep the healer alive, the others you take out will sure to come back. Take the healer out, the rest have no safety net to fall back on. When they are down, they stay down.

The items will be his, his family would be avenged, Aknadin would pay for his crimes, Atem and his court would be dead.

All would be right with the world. Just a matter of time when they would come for him at his fallen home. This was where they would all fall and the items would be his.

~XxX~

"I supposed we all know about Seto's hasten actions with trying to build an army of darkness to protect our country. He has taken the most powerful of monsters and locked them away to be used at our disposal." Aknadin smirks as he looks at the teen boy, still on his knees as he looks back to the six keepers. "I know we all had suspicions of the Pharaoh's chosen love, which is why it is best to see if he holds darkness in his heart."

Atem eyes go wide in shock and horror. He looks over to Yugi who locks eyes with him. "No one is touching him! He's not-"

"Atem, Stop! I'll be fine, I can handle this." Yugi smiles to his love. "Just trust me, ok?"

"I had almost forgot just how strong you actually are." Atem closes eyes and smiles back. "I trust you."

Still, that sting of doubt was sitting in his mind. None the less, he had to trust his better half. Yugi would find a way around this.

"He will be fine."

He looks next to him at Isis, who watches closely as Aknadin looks to the keeper of the items, deciding who he wanted to pin against the young boy. "How do you know?"

"I've seen this. My necklace had told me of the trial Yugi would face." She shakes her head in shame. "I didn't think it meant anything. Guess now we know the necklace shows of events of the future are inevitable."

"How does this end? In his favor I hope."

"I'm not sure." She looks to Atem in worry. "I've only seen flash of light and then nothing. I don't know how this ends, but I know Yugi is pure. He won't find anything… I hope."

Aknadin motions for Shada to step forward with his key, as he uses the eye to look into the soul of the small teen. His smirk melts into a look of frustration as only he could was a bright white light.

No monster, no darkness.

"Shada! Open his mind to us! Show us what he is hiding!"

Shada approaches the young Pharaoh cautiously. He removes the ring from around his neck and places it against Yugi's head, and turns it.

At that moment a bright light surrounds Yugi and forces those watching to cover their eyes. As light dims a bit, all eye lay on Yugi, still surrounded by his own divine light, and somehow floating. The Eye of Horus glowing on his crown. The light was reabsorbed back into the teen.

Then he fell. He never hit the ground though, for Shada caught him.

Aknadin now holding a look of disgust, as he falls to his knees, looks over the teen as he starts to wake. "What did you do!?"

"He didn't do anything." Atem walks by the elder as he kneels down to take the boy into his arms, helping him sit up and get on his feet. "He passed your little test. He holds only light in his heart which means no creature could manifest from his inner hate. You just proved what I knew all along. Yugi has no ill intentions for me or Egypt."

Aknadin falls to his knees in defeat. This was the only way to over throw both men and have Seto take over. Now what was he to do?

What would the thief king do to him for failing?

Yugi looks at the man who sits on his knees clutching his head in pain, mumbling something about failure, regret, and shifting from hating Atem as the king but then saying he was the true king. Then something about his lost son being the true king. It seemed he was fighting with someone in his head.

Atem, approached the man kneeling. He places a hand over his forehead as his puzzle started to glow. He closes his eye and a few second later he pulls his hand away.

Aknadin faints as Atem glares at the fallen body. He looks to his chosen priests. "These actions that were done by this man are to be forgot. He's being controlled by the thief from the Item he wears. These actions are not his own."

"how do you know?" Isis asked.

"I saw him, he let his location slip. Tomorrow we set out for the fallen Village of Kul Elna. He will pay for his acts of crime and treason."

They all nodded in agreement as they ready to leave. Shada and Karim take Aknadin to his bed chambers. Isis Follows to tend to the man.

Seto leaves in a completely different direction than anyone was going. Which peaked Yugi's curiosity. "Where are you going."

"Personal business." He snaps. "Something that needs to be taken care of."

Like that he's gone.

Yugi starts his walk back to the room he and Atem share. He was a little weak from the trials that was put on him but he could still walk. He takes a shaky step then feels his stomach lurch in the mot uncomfortable way.

Not knowing what to do, he grabbed the closes vase and let his stomach empty into it. He falls to the floor as Atem help him back to his feet. Making the slow walk back to their room. Yugi groans. "I don't think I feel so good."

Atem only chuckles as his lover's observation. "Really? I couldn't tell."

~XxX~

I have to say, i think very highly of Isis. The reason is, in the Anime and the manga she seems very wise and makes people see where things need change and how to look at the bigger picture. No matter how many times Yugi and Kiaba argued, who was there to set things right make them both set aside the differences? Helped them see the bigger picture of what was more important? Ishizu, who is the incarnation of Isis. Isis also holds the same personality, even though she not very big in the past. She's the main key in holding everyone together, and thats how I see her. which is why shes such a big part in these

Again guys, please review. I love what you guys have to say. I love the support i receive from you guys. It keeps me going.


	10. From Darkness Comes Light

You never of someone's story, unless you walked a mile in their sandals.

Now he was understanding the relationship between Atem and Yugi. He was starting to develop the same feelings for the pale girl with blue eyes. Her hair a silver with a hint of blue.

It was strange. The two had been through hell together a few years back. She was attacked. He even remembered her name. Kisara.

He enters her room and sees she's gone.

Infuriated, Seto grabs the nears guard by the shirt, his hand balled in a fist as he pulls the guard to his face. His words, hissed out in poison. Threatening. "Where is SHE!?"

The guard was caught by surprised by his outburst. His words stumbled as he spoke. "She… was taken. The… um… we had orders to take her outside to the city… with the other prisoners awaiting their trials. Aknadin said… she was no exception."

Seto throws the man to the ground, then makes a sprint out of the Palace.

Shada sees Seto coming down the hall in a full run, almost running into him and knocking him down. "Hey! Set, What's going on!?"

When Seto doesn't answer, he only groans and takes after the young man. 'When did things get so out of control?'

~XxX~

"Still feel unwell?"

"Yeah. I'll get through this. I always do." Yugi rubs a wet clothe over his head. Atem takes rag from his hand and finishes dabbing the teen's head. "I feel really weak..."

"You survived a Millennium Trial." Atem smiles, but eyes showed anger and resentment. He was very angry and bitter at how Yugi was targeted by one of his own. "You're the only one to ever pass one. Doesn't surprise me that you're not feeling your best."

"I guess." Yugi shrugs. "I don't actually remember anything."

"Hm?" Pharaoh Atem removes his hand from the boy's forehead to look at him. Shock and concern are easy to read in his eyes at Yugi words. How didn't he remember anything? It was one hell of a show. "You have no memory of anything?"

"No. There was a light, and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor." Yugi narrows his eyes. "But I really don't think that has anything to do with how I'm feeling…"

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been feeling off for a few weeks now." Yugi smiles. He sits up in Atem's arms as he gives him a confident smile. "I'll fight it off."

Atem smiles to the teen in front of his. Yugi was truly a child of light and his confidence in himself grew more and more every day. The two of them fed off each other.

Atem wasn't always the generous and kind person that he is known to be today, and Yugi wasn't always the confident and skilled individual that he is known throughout Egypt now. In fact, Yugi was this isolated and shy kid who had a hard time making friends. Atem, however never had any disregard for those around him and enjoyed putting himself first before anyone else. He had been considered selfish and dark. This made a lot of people worried when he was growing up.

If this was how he acted as a prince, how would be as a king?

However, when the two became close friends, and later, lovers, there was a magnetic attraction between the two. Yugi had learned, through Atem's example, to be more outgoing and more assertive and outspoken. Just as Atem had learned, from Yugi's example, that he had to put other's first before him, to love his people and those who served next to him. In order to be a respectable and true king, his needs had to come last.

It was with learning how to love, he was able to put himself and his needs after Yugi's. and hence, he learned to do the same for his people and his country.

It was no surprise that light was found in Yugi through the items. The two were completely opposites and Yugi's light kept his own darkness in check. That always set another worry entirely.

What if his own darkness became out of control?

'What if that self-proclaimed Bandit King and I are more alike than I thought?'

"Your nothing like him."

"Huh?"

"I can read your eyes… and you said that out loud." Yugi shifts himself and lift the Pharaoh's chin to look at him. "You rule by love and order. He gains control through fear, hate and chaos. Don't even try to compare yourself to him. You stand on your own two feet, and he hides behind one of your priests."

Atem just looks at the boy next to him, his words heat close to home as he listened to the words Yugi spoke. It was true, and he shouldn't be doubting. Yugi had taught him how to love, and Atem had taught him how to lead.

They were just a perfect match. Bandit Bakura was never lucky enough to meet someone to balance his inner darkness, so it just consumed him.

Atem just pulls the young teen into a tight hug, holding him closely, smiling to himself. He had all he needed to keep going. Gems, Jewelry, fine clothes, power, didn't matter. As long as he had Yugi, he was truly holding onto something very precious and made him into a true king.

'Thank you, Yugi. For everything.'

~XxX~

Seto wasn't happy with the elder's choice on kidnapping the girl and forcing her to fight just to see the creature she possessed. However, he felt this was his own fault. This was what he and his Shada were doing earlier. Now, he was trying to save a girl who could possibly be the key to stopping the thief king.

He was breaking his own rules, confusing himself, and for what?

Did he care about her?

Did he love her?

He didn't really know, and he didn't really care. Inside that prison she did prove that she held a powerful force inside her, which in the end saved them both. But this caused more problems than good. Now, Aknadin knew the power she possessed and was dead set on getting which was why they were fleeing to the palace.

Now in the courtyard, she doesn't speak or say anything but hugs him and grips his robe.

And Seto had no idea how to react. Couldn't move, couldn't talk.

Then a voice. "You need to do this, for the good of Egypt."

The elder steps from behind a pillar

"I'm not doing it." He glares at the elder. "She isn't a criminal and doing so would seal her spirit away as well. A fate she doesn't deserve."

"You must, Seto. Don't you see? This would be the key to inheriting the throne. You're the true king that Egypt needs." Aknadin smirks. "You and I both know you were destined for the throne. Atem's relationship will be his down fall."

"You must be losing it in your old age." Seto smirks. "I serve the Pharaoh, and I made a promise to stand next to him in his decisions, and Yugi is one of them."

Aknadin purses his lips in anger and summons a monster. "You're making a mistake, boy. She's the key to your victory."

"There is nothing for anyone if Bakura takes over. There will be no kingdom, no country, and I won let that happen." Seto summons his own monster. "You have gone mad and your fighting for the wrong side. Open your eyes old man. She's staying."

Aknadin smirks. "We will see about that."

Then they both speak simultaneously, readying for their duel.

"Dia Ha!"

~XxX~

"Mana?" Yugi enters mana room, careful to not startle her, especially in her weak state. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Her reply was slow and held a melancholy tone.

Yugi noticed she was sitting at her desk, reading her spell caster book, and taking notes on a scroll using ink and a quill. "You holding up ok?"

She nodded, smiling. Yugi noticed the hurt that stung in her eyes as she skimmed the pages of her book. He could tell she was hurt and suffering a great loss. Yes. Mahad was his and Atem's best friend. Yugi had actually met the two after meeting Atem and the four were always together, and it was Mahad and Mana that kept the relationship between the two boys quiet. Yugi lost a brother and the only family he really knew,

And he knew that their relationship went deeper than master and apprentice. And he never said a word, because they kept his relationship quiet as well.

"Something bothering you Yugi?" She looks over to see the small teen. her eyes go wide as she looks at the young teen.

Sure he was always a paler than those around here, one of the reasons why those in the court didn't trust him. He wasn't born here. He grew up here and his family passed when he was young, so he spent most of his time underground during the day, couldn't be seen on the streets.

But today he looked really pale, sick really. His eyes looked heavy and walked rather slowly.

"Actually, yes. I was hoping you could help me." he winces a bit and covers his mouth. He takes a few second to compose himself before speaking again. "…I… don't feel very well. Can you cast a spell to see what wrong?"

Mana looks up from her book and practically beams at those words. "Oh! by the gods! Of course!"

She gets up so fast she almost knocks over her book, ink and notes. This makes Yugi smile, didn't matter if she found anything or not, just a good way to get her mind off of things. Help her escape the thought off of Mahad, even for a minute, and focus on making her magic and inner power grow.

That made him feel good.

"Alright. I was actually working on a detect spell. Want to see how powerful I can make it." She stands a few feet from the teen king and looks him over, he seemed different. "Yugi… um… your belly looks… a little round."

Good feeling gone.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Mana." Yugi dead pans. "That's makes me feel so much better."

Mana looks at him horrified as she sweat drops. "I'm sorry, my king! I wasn't thinking…. I just-"

"Don't worry about it. I noticed too. It's ok, Mana, no hard feeling. I promise." Yugi puts his hand up and smiles. "Now, cast your best spell and try your best to sense what's wrong with me. I want to see how much you've improved."

She nods as she placed two fingers to the center of his forehead, pressed against the eye of his crown. She then focuses her power. "Let go of your mind."

Yugi does as he's told and closes his eye, allowing her to sense the inside of his body.

Mana looks at the boy confused as an aura surround him, the color indicating what is wrong. She releases the teen and runs to her book to see what the color indicated, and it wasn't what she was expecting. She flips the pages frantic and confused. "Maybe I cast it wrong… I don't…. it doesn't make sense…"

Yugi looks at her nervous as she reads her book. "What…find something?"

"Um… yeah… kind of."

~XxX~

Atem knew that Aknadin wouldn't be any help now, while under the influence of his inner darkness, so he had to find the translations of the millennium spell himself.

Shimon, the short elder who served his father before him would help in find the scrolls.

Atem's father never told him how, why or what the millennium items were made for, but Bakura knew everything about them and that gave him an upper hand, so he was set on finding the translations, and the notes on what Aknadin found when he manifested the items.

"Right here, My King." Shimon goes to reach for the top shelf…

Only not able to reach as he tried on his toes. So Atem just grabs them, much to Shimon's dismay and brings them to an able and starts reading them.

"This… Can't be!"

Atem couldn't believe what he was reading. These items were nothing but a problem. They offered his father an instant gratification of peace when their true intentions were everything but peaceful.

His eyes go wide as he read on and on, reading scroll after scroll. He was horrified as he and Shimon look on. When together these items opened portal to another world, the Shadow Realm. The creature of this world was Zorc and when all the items were brought to the Millennium Stone, he woud be able to enter here.

Bakura needed to be defeated and tomorrow make sure the Dark Lord was never to awaken. He already had one item and it looked like that was the strongest Item to help Zorc enter their world.

Aknadin being a servant to his inner darkness meant Zorc resided in him as well. It maybe that going to defeat Bakura in his own territory and bring the seven items to him would mean playing in his hands, but what choice did they have?

None really.

"It seems… either way, Bakura will get the items." Shimon shakes his head in defeat. "We act, we enter into his own ground, and if we don't, it would only delay him acquiring the items."

"Which is why we need to go tomorrow and stop the Thief in his own territory. I know what I have to do." Atem nodded. Confirming his decisions.

Atem takes a scroll and ink, and starts writing something, it was long and, as Shimon read fast, it looked like directions. When Atem finished, he ripped it from the scroll page and folded it up. He handed it Shimon who never opened it to look, only put it in his robe.

"What do you want me to do with this, my king?"

"If all else fails, everything will fall into Yugi's hand. Give this to him after the battle of Kul Elna, he will know what to do." Atem narrows his eyes as he looks down to the short elder. "Bakura will not win. No matter what it takes."

Atem and Shimon exit the underground room and back towards the upper part of the palace.

"So let it be written so let it be done."

~XxX~

Seto watched as Aknadin destroyed his monster with a monster he never seen before, the darkness had given him a creature to use.

And with Seto's own monster gone, that left him wide open to have his own life force attacked directly, and it was going to be painful. He was bracing himself, ready for the blow.

Only, it never came. And he looked in horror to see why it never came. Kisara had called forth her own inner monster, born of her darkness and always her inner light, which put her own soul into jeopardy.

Usually other monsters are only born of darkness and when sealed away only the darkness leaves the heart, but when a creature is mixed with both dark and light, the entire life-force of the host is put into the monster itself.

When her monster is sealed away, her soul would follow. Seto hated this man for forcing her into this situation.

"You really don't see it do you?" Aknadin smirks. "I'm the brother of the previous Pharaoh, and you're my son. Egypt belongs to you, it always has. Now is your chance to accept your fate and accept the crown. You and I both know Atem will be the failure of Egypt."

For some reason the news didn't seem to surprise him. When Seto entered the royal court due to his high test scores, Aknadin took him under his wing and taught him EVERYTHING. Mentored him, had him work harder than anyone to make it where he was, and when he and Atem would argue it would never last, for they always had a bond close to those of brothers.

Seto felt he and Atem were family and now his suspicions were confirmed. Still, when Atem's father died, and he prepped the body, he made a promise to his new Pharaoh and he was set on keeping it.

"The Aknadin I knew was kind loving, and wanted nothing more than to help those around him." He shakes his head. "What was my father is no longer standing in front of me. Just a dark shadow of what he was. Bakura poisoned your mind… And I'll be damned I let you do the same to me!"

In a fit of rage Aknadin then uses his monster, to cast a spell on the white dragon that now stood in front of Seto and the pale girl. He smirks as he looks at the two before him. "You won't seal it away, then ill do it for you!"

And like that the monster was gone, and the pale girl, with blue eyes and silver-blue hair falls lifeless into his arms. Her spirit gone. Sealed in stone, his to be called upon when needed.

And now was a perfect time. This creature was of light maybe he could…

"I've had it with this! Your mind is clouded with darkness and I'm going to rid of it." He calls for his legendary monster, his blue eyes. "Blue eyes! Use our light and obliterate his monster and the darkness that clouds his mind!"

The light engulfed him, destroying his monster and he could feel like a shell was smashed from his mind. The darkness was gone; he could the thief's hold on him was gone. He was free, and regret had taken over him mind for everything he did.

Then he collapsed.

~XxX~

"So, he's free?" Yugi asked as he looked at the man in bed. "bakura's influence is gone?"

Mana tending to him in his room as she used a spell detect spell to see if the Pharaoh had missed something. She was shocked really. "Whatever Seto did, it worked but it was pretty risky. If he added any more power to his dragon, he could have completely erased his mind and had him lost in the Realm of Shadows."

Mana backs away a little as the man starts to stir, waking up and his eye land on Seto.

Aknadin eyes read of guilt and anguish. He just put his son through the most horrible trial. Telling him of his heritage, trying to pin his only son against the ruler of Egypt, had the only person he ever had feeling for locked away, and now he knew all this was done…

By his own father, and he couldn't take anything back. He hurt his son, and he could never make things right.

He speaks the only thing he could say. Wasn't going to make thing better, but it could be a start. "I'm sorry, Seto. There is nothing I can do to take the things I did back."

"there are no hard feeling. You were attacked by Bakura and he had your mind clouded by shadows. He had you under his control and Seto found a way to free you."

Everyone looks to the doorway to see Atem enter the room and stand by the side of his life mate.

"So what now, Pharaoh?" Mana asked, standing as Aknadin sits up.

Yugi looks over to Atem who nodded, they both knew what needed to be done.

"Nothing changes. We take the fight to Bakura and take him out in the lost village. We can't keep waiting around and see his next move." Yugi shakes his head as all eyes land on him. "Way we see it, he's trying to separate and have us turn on one another. Better just getting this done and over with, before he hurts anyone else."

Atem grips Yugi's hand as they leave the room. Speaking his last command before leaving through the doorway. "We leave at dawn. His terror WILL end tomorrow."

~XxX~

I'm not following the anime to its fullest since the return to the memory world was just a big shadow game to destroy the world, so I'm changing a few things.

This it to be the actual past so of course things will be different because he has all his actual memories intact. Don't worry, I promise though, this is going to be epic. Love you guys.

Please, review, I really love to hear what you guys have to say.


	11. To End My Turn

It was late but sleep wasn't coming to neither kings this night. Too much weight was held on their shoulders. Everything was riding on Bakura's defeat, and if Atem couldn't defeat him…

He would have to take a desperate measure to ensure the safety over everyone.

Yugi had his own battle go inside his own battle going his head. Seto was really Atem's cousin which was really awesome, seeing now he still had family here, but that also gave them a dilemma. What of Aknadin? Could he really be trusted after everything that's been done? Did mana really cast her detect spell correctly? What if Bakura's still there?

…That couldn't be right, because she detected something inside Yugi. Why he was sick. It really wasn't physically possible… but both him and Atem pulled the gods into this, and they could make anything possible. Hell, one bonded with him as his eternal protector.

He sits up in bed. He didn't want to think about this, not right now. He needed an escape, even for a minute… and it was laying right next to him.

He leans over and kisses the sleeping, tan king.

He needed to get away from these thoughts. From that heavy burden in his mind, the reason for all this doubt.

The thought of losing his one and only. His King of Egypt.

Yugi smiles as he feels himself being flipped on his back and sees his lover above him. Atem was going to give him the escape he needed in the pale moonlight.

He could tell Atem had the same worries as Yugi did, and he needed to get away as well.

~XxX~

A few hours of nightfall still linger as both males stand out the balcony, looking in the direction of the disappearing moon. Both held worried yet determined eyes as they stood next to one another without a word.

"Mana is coming with us." Yugi speaks matter of factly. "Her spells have increased dramatically. We could use her to protect us."

Atem nodded. "Since Mahad has left this world, she has studied harder and learned much faster. Almost up to his level. She's a valued asset and I think it's best to make her a full mage after today."

Yugi looks to the floor, nervous. If Atem was so sure of her skill as a mage, then her magic spell wasn't wrong. What she found was true which worried him to no end.

Like always, Atem picked up on the silence and the worry look his lover had. "Something on your mind, Yugi?"

"Actually… There is." Yugi looks behind him to make sure no one was listening. Just to be extra careful, he pulls the Pharaoh down a little to his level to whisper something in his ear.

Atem wasn't expecting this news.

"Does anyone know?"

Yugi shakes his head. "No. Only Mana and she promised not to say anything."

Atem knew this was blessing but also a problem. No matter what, they had to keep this as a secret for now. If the gods had a role in this, no harm would come to his Yugi. This made his decision easier. "You still need to come with us tomorrow. You possess a god and to leave you here, that will only raise suspicion."

Yugi looked up to Atem, smiling. "I was hoping you were thinking the same as I was."

~XxX~

Break of dawn which meant it was time to set out. However, all eyes fell on Yugi, who didn't exactly look well, and Atem noticed all the watchful eyes.

Atem, decided to turn and around and face his Yugi, tilting his chin up to look into his eyes and sealing their lips in a gentle kiss. He then turns to his people as Yugi climbs the horse, ready to ride with the Pharaoh. "Alright. Let's go. We end this today."

~XxX~

It was a blessing that the decision was to bring Yugi, his inner light protected them from the roaming dark spirit that wish to do harm to them. They wouldn't even dare go near him for they would end burning at such a close encounter.

Yugi kept them all safe

When they walked into the underground tomb, it wasn't what they were expecting. He just sat upon the stone, indifferent. He just sat there, and laughed. Like a mad man, which left Yugi and the Pharaoh sweat drop, but not to take chances, each person summoned their own personal protector.

Isis Summoned her Spiria.

Karim summoned his Curse Of Dragons.

Aknadin summoned his Dark Ushebti.

Shada summoned his Two Headed Jackal Warrior.

Seto called forth the spirit of his fallen love, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Atem called forth his fallen magician Mahad, who now took the form of dark magician.

Mana called for a very powerful monster she was able to conger up from hard work, she called it dark magician girl. Yugi smiled at her monster.

They shared a lot of the same features.

Yugi stood behind the six guardians along with Shimon. Where neither him or Shimon held an item to protect themselves and help make their own energy grow.

They had a hell of a defense. However, no one was letting that get to their heads, after all, his DiaBound was here somewhere and it's a creature of Shadow, so it was hiding.

Atem wanted out in the open, so he called his attack first.

"You're not leaving here Bakura! Zorc won't return!" He sends his magician to attack. "I can promise that."

~XxX~

Each priest had fallen to Bakura's DiaBound, and their energy was gone. Their bodies were still here but their minds were stuck in the Shadow Realm. Hell, Shimon even took the key from Shada, after he had fallen, to call upon his own monster, sealed into five stones because it was so powerful.

It was useless. With five of the items already extracted and placed into the stone, Diabound was growing stronger as Zorc was ready to release.

Shimon's monster, Exodia The Forbidden One, had fallen to DiaBound and Zorc. He was weak but managed to enter through the ring.

This left one item to gain in order to allow Zorc enter this world in his truest form.

This left the last line of defense, Atem and Yugi, and their respected god monsters.

Atem narrows his eyes, things weren't looking great. Diabound was stronger than their respected monsters, thanks to the field boost they had here. All the dark spirits that roamed here, it was growing darker and bigger. Atem knew this monster would be able to wipe out Slyfer without an issue and that would leave Yugi drained and have him in the Shadows.

Yugi knew that as well, which was why he had his monster guard the Pharaoh. The people could live without him, but not the true king.

"Yugi, recall your monster."

That command surprised him. That would leave him open and Ra would have a pretty direct hit. "That's a stupid call Pharaoh. No offense intended."

"Trust me. I know what needs to be done."

Yugi nods and recalls his red dragon.

If Zorc is forced from this world, in any way possible, those who were trapped in the Shadows would be set free. Fighting wasn't the answer, not now, not here.

"This end here, no matter what the cost." He lunged for the thief and grabs the ring from the stone and shoves it against the boy's chest. "In my name, I seal you away, and with Zorc's soul, in the millennium Ring!"

The ring starts to glow, and Bakura knew what it meant. The thief smirks wide as he grabs the puzzle. Making it glow brightly. "I'm not going alone!"

Atem only smirks. "I wasn't planning on it."

Then, both men fall over, lifeless.

Yugi felt relieve to see Bakura's monsters were gone, the darkness over the land was gone, and priests that were lost to the Shadow realm were back as well. There was still the matter of the two fallen males.

Yugi takes the king into his arms, and shakes him gently. He wasn't waking up.

He looked to the puzzle and something told him to take it. He put it around his neck. His eye went wide as he could see his lover inside, speaking to him.

"You… sealed yourself in here!?" He starts to tear up. "Why?"

"It was the only way." Atem eyes glaze over in guilt. "I need you to do me one last thing. Take the puzzle and smash it. I left directions for you with Shimon and I promise, one day, I will return to finish what I started."

And Yugi followed through with the Pharaoh's last wish. Removes the puzzle from his neck, and slams it hard against the stone floor, eyes flooding with tears.

~XxX~

No happy endings come in the past. All events must be as they were. The whole point of this was to be a prequel to my other story Yu-Gi-Oh! Bond Of The Hearts. You can read this without reading that one but it helps to understand why Yugi is part of the Pharaoh's past.

Remember to please review I like seeing what you guys have to say. Thanks.


	12. A New King

Yugi rubs his eyes as he reads the long scroll page over again. It was early morning hours and he still had so much to do. Atem had written him his final wishes, directions on what needed to be done with him gone.

Atem knew fighting The Dark One wasn't going to free this world, so he sacrificed himself for the better of his people, his country.

His family.

Now it left Yugi and those of the court to help see things through, and each part had a direction for each person of the court. He just hoped he did everything right. He didn't want his beloved's sacrifice be in vain.

~XxX~

Atem, by law of physics, is dead. Though his spirit was sealed in the puzzle, his body was abandoned of any physical form of life. Which meant he needed to be prepared for burial and his trip to the afterlife.

Seto preps the body just as he did for Atem's father and It saddened to be doing this for his son as well. He thought by the time Atem passed, Seto would have a predecessor. Someone who he would train by working his own way up by studying and with high test scores. Just like he did years ago. Even the idea of having his own blood born into his place.

Didn't matter any which way he saw things. He was a man of facts. The person he would have loved to bare his child was gone, sealed into a stone that houses his now sacred monster, and that Atem was gone. Wasn't very likely anyone would be able to bring him back. Not yet, anyway.

Just as he did with the pharaoh before Atem, he had a job to do.

He slits the wrist of the fallen king to drain his body of its blood. When the blood is gone he then starts his ritual that he studied very closely to completely in his youth. To mess this up would anger the gods, risk Atem not being able to enter the afterlife, and risking his own skin if he was to make a mistake.

He rips open the chest and abdominal cavity and starts removing the organs. He then carefully places them into their respected urns. He then adds spices and salts to the body.

"You don't need to be here, Yugi." Seto doesn't look into the direction of the only Pharaoh that's alive. "I'm sure this is very difficult for you."

"I have to be here. I came to pay my respects… and to talk to you." He walks over to Seto and looks at the body, sadness and disgust take over but keep himself composed. He was the Pharaoh and bitterness was the reason the kingdom almost fell in the first place. "I Know you and I never saw eye to eye on a lot of things, but you came through when Atem took over. You fought by our side in the end and helped us. I just want to say thank you… and I hope your opinion of me has changed."

"I made a vow, when accepting the terms of being a high priest, to always serve the Pharaoh." Seto, takes a handful of some salts and carefully poor a little into the cavity of the Pharaoh. "Atem's father never accepted the relationship, and I couldn't out of respect for him. When Atem took over, he made you what he was, an equal, and under my oath, I had to serve in your name as well. When you risked your life to save him, I knew then, my opinion of you was wrong. I'm glad he found love in you."

Yugi smiled at that. After all these years, and now him and Seto had found a common ground. Friends even.

"Thank you, Seto. Your words mean a lot." Yugi turns to leave, but gives Seto a parting gift with his words. "Kisara was a brave girl and if it wasn't for her sacrifice, Egypt and Aknadin wouldn't be free from Bakura. I've arranged for her to have a Warrior's Burial."

Seto doesn't look to Yugi's parting frame but he smiles to himself as he removes Atem's brain. "Thank you, My King."

~XxX~

Yugi stands before his chosen priests, each wielding the Items that Bakura had taken. The only one that wasn't present was the puzzle. Yugi had a gold box crafted to hold the puzzle. Atem was sealed inside, which meant the puzzle needed to be hidden away.

"Atem had wishes that needed to be fulfilled." He starts with the first line. "Isis, the items can't be kept together. Which means they need to be separated. The necklace and rod are to be held by you. Only you and your children may know their location. You shall inherit the job of tomb keeper, waiting for the Pharaoh's return."

"He's going to come back?" Mana asked.

"Not anytime soon. He won't be back until centuries have passed. Fate will choose when the king will come back." Yugi looks back to Isis. "These items are to be kept inside a secret temple, outside the city. Only you have access to it."

Isis nodded in acceptance of her fate and takes the rod and necklace into her hands.

"The key, eye, and ring shall reside inside the stone, sealed inside a tomb, no one should be able to get inside." Yugi then reads the last line. "Zorc was sealed away using Atem's name. Which means… his name need to be stricken from all records. No one mentions his name from here on. We will address him as the Nameless Pharaoh."

~XxX~

There was one record that Yugi didn't want stricken off. Atem's name would remain in his tomb, hidden behind a hidden door. However, he felt something need to be put down here.

He walked this tomb before, all the traps and games his lover had put here. He knew how to play each one to get to the end, and he did.

There in the third room was a pedestal, and there he placed the golden box holding the puzzle. Atem's body rested here a few doors behind and it was hard to penetrate the riddles and puzzles. He walked this before when placing Atem's body to rest. He passed once, he could pass again.

Leaving the puzzle here was the right thing to do. The puzzle held the spirit of Atem, and Atem was laid to rest here.

Maybe one day someone would pass the trials and gain the puzzle. To put it back together would be a whole other feat.

~XxX~

Seto enters the throne room, looking at the small teen sitting upon the gold chair. A little surprised to see him moving around in his state. Mana Standing next to him with Isis, obviously to watch over him.

His state of health was no longer a secret. Everyone knew and he had the most skill magician as far as heath regain went, and most skilled priest in healing. They were obviously worried about his state as much as Seto was.

Seto steps forward, left foot forward as he kneels before the king. "My King? You only asked for me?"

"Yes. I need a favor." Yugi stands, wobbling a bit at his extra weight a slight loss of energy. Despite his dismay he makes his slow walk to where Seto kneels. "Your Atem's only living relative, and show much loyalty to the throne and seeing you are blood royalty. I was hoping you would rule by my side. Help me, and keep Atem's memory alive. Nothing romantic, strictly under brotherhood."

Seto looks up to the short teen in shock and aw. "Of course, My King… Whatever you need."

~XxX~

Yugi stands on the balcony, his chosen priest and, now full fledge Court Mage Mana, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

His people cheer loudly as they see the pale king standing there with a blanket in his arms. Cheering loudly to have Yugi show what was inside. Yugi smirks as he pulls the bundle from his arm to look at it, before showing him to his people.

Yugi holds the bundle over his head as his people cheer more loudly than ever. His people's hope and new life to all the death that had occurred in the past months.

He shows his people the new Heir to Egypt. Atem's first born Son.

~XxX~

Yugi smiles to himself as he watches his chosen priests coo over the small bundle. He was nothing short of a Miracle that the gods had granted him. Perhaps seeking them, all those years ago, was a good choice. Now Egypt had a new king to take over after Yugi passed, and he would be raised in the most loving of households.

His went from that of joy to sadness as he watched Mana hold the baby and make his laugh with her want. He would never know the kind of man his father was; what kind of king he was.

He could never learn his father's name.

~XxX~

I think I'll give this one more chapter, and then I'm done. Hope you all enjoyed and please review. I enjoyed this a lot.


	13. The End Is Only The Beginning

The Pharaoh sits upon the stairs of his puzzle. He has his elbow rests on his knee as his hand supports his chin. Yugi was deep into his deck, putting every card and ever strategy they learned together and putting it into the deck that he was going to use to defeat Atem at his own game.

To give the boy time to prep his deck, he locked himself into his own mind, deep inside the puzzle until he was done.

This meant to things for both men. That, if Atem would lose, they would be separated for the second time and that would be both of their own right of passages.

Before, when Yugi and him were separated by force, there was no other choice to have. Yugi had to stand on his own feet. Now would truly test if Yugi had what it takes to be on his own now.

This meant one other thing as well, That Atem could be reunited with those who passed years ago, except one person.

Yugi wouldn't go with him. He would be stuck in this time.

Atem stands and starts to walk, passing the many doors in this realm. Each one holding a memory of his past. Everything had come back, his family, his life, his name, And his star-crossed lover.

He leans against a wall and slides down, guilt and anger taking over. He throws his first to the stone floor as he can feel his eyes well up.

'How I could I have done that. Knowing his state and the burden he had, I left. Sealing myself away. Leaving him to raise a child on his own.' He puts his hand to his forehead as his thoughts keep beating into mind, tearing him down, and tearing him apart. 'I abandoned him in his time of need, along with my son.'

Then there was a sense of realization, like a glass shattering in his mind. He could hear Yugi.

'You didn't do anything wrong. You did what needed to be done, and I would never hold that against you.'

Atem smiles to himself as he stands to his feet. Yugi wasn't disgusted with his actions, and it seemed Yugi knew more about their rare gift, and he seemed to understand as to why the events had taken place.

It was in that moment he knew why.

The gods have seen everything leading to the events of Zorc. Man's Darkness, anger, hatred can't be fully stopped, only quelled. The gods had made it known that Atem would meet Yugi and that relationship would form into something more.

They made sure that Yugi would end up in Egypt, and saw his unfortunate incidents as a way to weave himself into the heart of the Pharaoh. As a being of pure light, he couldn't befall to man's darkness and he would follow out the light of the Gods.

Of course Yugi would need to be resurrected into the future to complete the puzzle, since he was the one who smashed it in the first place. He was the only one who knew where each piece would go.

And their own child was a gift of the Gods and a child of both men and the gods to be sure that Egypt had an heir to continue, and that Yugi would be able to return to this world again.

Yugi's ability to return again.

This was what everything was leading up to. Since Atem had to leave his partner so abruptly, this was both their chances to see if they learned from one another and prove they were ready to be on their own.

This Yugi was truly his one love from a past and their relation wasn't over after this duel. The gods had made it known. Atem would be reborn onto this world to join Yugi again. They were now star-crossed lovers that the gods had molded to protect the past… and the future.

Atem stands straight as he crosses his arms, smirking. Their journey together, after this duel, wasn't going to be end, but a beginning to something new.

Maybe a chance to actually spend a lifetime together, if the Gods allowed his to return.

He could plead his case to the divines. They created the two as lovers after all.

~XxX~

And it's over. This was great and I had fun. Always remember to leave a review.


End file.
